The Wild Adventures of Yuugi and Parsee!
by Laharl The Overlord
Summary: Might contain AUish things. But other than that, your pretty average Touhou story! ...Told from Yuugi and Parsee's perspectives, sorta.


The year where chaos reigned:

Chapter I:

The day where we were sent into actual peril

In the year of our father—

Oh, who am I kidding?

She was definitely not doing much here, or rather usually didn't find herself doing much besides either associating with her fellow comrades: Suika, Parsee, Kisume (when she wasn't hiding), Yamame, or even Utsuho and Orin. Of course, she made sure she was always having a drink as well as having a jolly good time doing so; although she would love to have people actually challenge her to a fight down here as well. But all in all, she honestly didn't mind – if she really wanted to she could cause some bit of trouble, however, at this time she was more content with messing around with those she knew. Today, quite frankly, felt like one of those so-called 'lazy days' as one would say and so she decided to simply carry on conversation with Parsee most of this day. Although, she naturally couldn't help but laugh whenever she said murmured the word 'jealous' underneath her normal speaking voice – it was so cute and so amusing!

"…What's so funny?"

Her fellow scrunched up a face in something that would be known as a pout, to say the least. The oni wanted to pinch her cheeks.

"You."

Yuugi only gave a good-natured laugh as she was given a push by the much shorter youkai, who very much didn't approach what appeared to be quite the thoughtless comment. Of course, the push hardly moved her mere centimeters, given how much she would actually weigh due to her strength.

"Sometimes you're so annoying…so jealous…"

A slightly unhappy look didn't even serve to easily mar Parsee's naturally beautiful face, and Yuugi replied in that sure, confident way of hers,

"I'm sure you wouldn't have it any other way."

…Only to have Parsee just turn around, looking the other way with her arms crossed. Gently as she could, the blond-haired woman patted her friend on her right shoulder.

"Aw come on…"

_Finally,_ Parsee thought, thinking the other was about to apologize.

"…you don't have to hide your smile. I know you can be bashful sometimes, but…"

Parsee whipped around, as she wasn't exactly expecting such an answer – embarrassment colored her face as she tried to fix the tall blond a fearsome look, but it kind of melted half-way at the smile she was receiving in return. _Damnit…_

"You're just a big idiot sometimes, you know that, right?"

Yuugi grinned.

"Yeah."

Parsee bit her lip before she ran off, leaving her now slightly confused friend behind; but then she shook her head before she began to follow where the other blond went, at a very leisure-like pace. She had an idea that the other woman would possibly – more likely – be at the bridge for an obvious reason, given the direction she had been going. If she wasn't at the bridge, then maybe she had decided to pay the world up there a visit.

"Boo!"

Needless to say, Parsee nearly jumped five feet into the air at the sudden appearance of the blond oni – who made it known by creeping as quietly as she quietly could behind the other, whose mind was completely not within this world, but deep within her own thoughts. Needless to say, Yuugi herself thought this was certainly not an easy feat, considering she wasn't exactly someone who was talented at stealth (and she was usually used to causing an easily loud racket). But it was definitely worth the subsequent reaction, even if she was now being glared at.

"_You_ certainly took your time."

Parsee said, not willing to comment on being startled as she crossed her arms again. Not that Yuugi could exactly tell what she was really thinking, but she took that as a clue that the other expected her to come after her and generally really enjoyed her company. Of course, she had an idea already about the latter – it had just become more obvious.

"Oh, so you were waiting for me? And here I thought I said something wrong…"

Yuugi said with that carefree, sure, grin on her face that made Parsee jealous – until she also casually slipped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer. This made her thoughts stop in motion for a few moments.

Before she could say anything else, though, Yuugi said and you can practically here the joking in her tone of voice,

"Don't worry, honey, I got this handled."

Parsee flushed, and flailed for a bit because of this.

"Stop that, you big lug!"

But Yuugi only seemed to look beyond the bridge, at their surroundings, and it was almost as if she hadn't heard a word from Parsee's lips. In this case, Parsee tried to take advantage of this, thinking that this foolery has gone on long enough -- shakily, her small hand rose up to the other blond's long hair and tugged on a large enough clump with a good amount of force.

"Ahahaha, cut it out, that hurts!"

The blond-haired oni laughed, but the smaller demon almost straight out pinched her nose in annoyance. It was almost terrifically difficult to make Yuugi regret being obnoxious – actually, probably straight out impossible.

"…But who would know that it did, the way you're acting."

Parsee said, despite her irritable mood abating in the face of the direct, lazy sunlight that could be described as her companion's mood and attitude. However, just as Yuugi was about to comment on that, it seems that the mood was interrupted by an unnatural earthquake – that wasn't being caused by the rowdy demons/oni in or around the underworld (or maybe it was, you just couldn't tell). The ground suddenly shook with such ferocity, if it wasn't someone like Yuugi standing on that bridge, they would be thrown off balance or worse. It also would have thrown her companion off her feet if only it wasn't for the fact that the larger woman had been holding her. Hell, it was surprising that the bridge was still in tact after that (then again, it was a bridge leading to the underworld).

"What was that…?"

Parsee asked, although her words were muffled whilst her face was now stuck within the confines of Yuugi's chest – who, of course, didn't seem to mind this at all, as she surveyed their surroundings just in case.

"Sounds like someone spilled their sake. I guess we'd better investigate."

...However, it seemed that Yuugi once again seemed like her usual self, while, for once, Parsee had been slightly concerned about the ongoings of whatever was going on with those demons and whatnot -- although she secretly knew it was just so she can have an actual real reason not to be on this bridge all day long, although she also wasn't exactly ready to jump into someone else's business when it sounds like it may get ugly. That, of course, she knew would have Yuugi there in a flash.

So, after she was let out of Yuugi's grasp and on her feet, Parsee asked, with her hands on her hips,

"And not think about letting Orin or whoever else down there handle it?"

Yuugi just simply grinned. Also, there was the unspoken vibe that the words 'and you're coming with' had been said.

Parsee mentally facepalmed.

That was hideous, don't post anything like this again.

OR

That was hideous, don't you dare continue this story.


End file.
